


A chave da sobrevivência

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A chave era pensar nos Wraith como uma força da natureza, ou talvez uma doença, mas nunca como caçadores ou combatentes inimigos em uma guerra.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The key to surviving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161310) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #078 - key (chave).

A chave era pensar nos Wraith como uma força da natureza, ou talvez uma doença, mas nunca como caçadores ou combatentes inimigos em uma guerra. É possível lutar contra uma doença, tentar erradicá-la, e se proteger contra atos da natureza, mas não é possível viver em uma guerra por incontáveis gerações, por milhares de anos, nem é possível formar uma família se você acha que ela vai ser caçada e comida.

Teyla estava acostumada com esse modo de pensar. Ela lutava contra eles, e tinha grandes esperanças de um dia libertar sua galáxia do reino deles de terror, mas, apesar de estar dedicando sua vida a lutar contra eles, não pensava nisso como estar vivendo em uma situação de guerra constante.

Quando Jennifer veio para Pegasus pela primeira vez, pensava nisso como sendo uma médica em uma zona de guerra. Não era sua especialidade, e ela não estava muito confortável com isso, mas tinha um lado que adorava desafios, e não havia desafio maior do que praticar medicina de fronteira em outra galáxia.

Ainda assim, o modo de Jennifer pensar era insustentável para alguém como ela, tão gentil, que ainda esperava poder salvar a todos, e ela não podia suportar isso. Ser feita a chefe do departamento médico só piorou a situação, a atormentando com um caso terrível de insônia. Ela estava andando pelos corredores uma noite, incapaz de dormir, quando passou por Teyla, meditando sozinha, e, depois de alguma hesitação, retornou até lá.

Ela sabia que Teyla iria entender, e não iria julgar ela por não ter a mentalidade de um soldado perfeito, ou a curiosidade intemperada de um cientista que não tinha que enfrentar sua mortalidade. Elas não tinham tido muito contato, além daquele que sua profissão exigia, mas ela sabia que podia confiar em Teyla.

E assim, ela começou a aprender os segredos sobre como sobreviver aos constantes estressores da galáxia Pegasus. E, se em algum momento suas sessões de meditação se transformaram em algo mais, isso era outra história.


End file.
